


Strailos Peek Behind the Scenes

by Strailo



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Bleach, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Each chapter is a preview into a coming story, Multi, Multi-Story Preview, various warnings will be attached to each chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-01-29 01:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/pseuds/Strailo
Summary: A series of chapters showing you what is in the works and what is to come in the coming months. Does not include the two stories in the queue as of this moment.
Comments: 40
Kudos: 15





	1. Never a Spare Preview

**Author's Note:**

> Never a Spare: Scene 51  
Warnings: Nothing really  
This is near the end of this story arc, before the 3ed task. The entire story is made up of scenes and I'm currently rewriting Year 4 (which is where this is from) and writing on Year 5. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Jerking awake with a gasp, Harry squinted around his room as he worked to come back from the dream that he had just had, shaking his head. Reaching out, he grabbed his glasses from his table and found his wand. Casting a tempus, he nibbled at his bottom lip before deciding to just write down what he had dreamed since he knew that Dumbledore wouldn’t be up for another ten minutes and in his office for thirty after that.

He had dreamed of Voldemort, Wormtail, and unsurprising, Barty Crouch Jr. Voldemort had a body, but it was deformed, disgusting in shape and size. Almost as if he was a baby that had been mutated.

Swallowing, he padded over to his small bedroom desk and pulled out a notebook that Hermione had been nice enough to get him for his dreams, and a pen. Sitting down, he smiled at the fact that the oil lamp lit up so that he could see what he was writing easily and started to write down the dream.

He had a couple that were based around Voldemort, but nothing so detailed, or so long. He wrote about how they were talking about the third task of the tournament and how things would happen. They were planning on how best to get Voldemort’s body back and they needed someone. They had been rather sketchy on who that person was.

He had a bad feeling that it would be him, making him sigh as he wrote down a reminder to make sure that he was wearing his heir ring. It would help protect his blood from being used properly without his permission and from most spells. Unfortunately for him, things like the Unforgivables wouldn’t be stopped, nor would it stop his blood from being changed. But it made his blood different.

Tainted from what the Grimoire had said.

Shaking his head, Harry finished writing down what he had dreamt. Going over it and making sure he had put everything down, he sighed and checked the time before deciding on a shower.

Taking a shower, he came out in his robe, drying his hair and smiling at the fact that there was a cup of tea steaming on his desk, waiting for him along with a note from Dumbledore requesting him to meet him. Memorizing the password, he tucked the note into a side pocket to return to the headmaster before dressing, sipping his tea and waking up a bit more. He slipped his heir ring on and twisted the moveable ring that sat around the simple onxy stone with a white raven twitching its wings. The ring changed to look like a simple band on his right middle finger, something that he had taken to wearing after he had gotten the heir ring.

Finishing his tea, he put it down and said, “Thank you,” to the room before leaving with his bag, dressed for the school day. He faintly heard the pop of a house elf arriving in his room to take the tea cup as the portrait closed behind him.

Asking the Slytherin descendent to tell Cassius where he was headed, he headed for the Headmasters office, smiling at the gargoyle. “Lemon warheads,” he said, the gargoyle jumping to the side and allowing him to walk upwards to the office.

A quick meeting where he learned that the Headmaster was heading to the ministry to finish the last of the plans for the tournament. And to speak with Amelia about what she had learned about Sirius Black’s so called ‘trial’. He told Dumbledore what he had dreamed, making the headmaster frown and mutter about all possible safeguards against them.

Harry looked at the large multiple page map that now sat on one wall, telling them where everyone was at any time. “At least you have a warning system now and that we’re not being taught by the fake Professor Moody. I like the real one, but he’s very jumpy.”

“Yes. Luckily he did say that he would finish off the year, but I am already looking for a new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor already,” Dumbledore sighed before he chuckled. “Come along, Harry, let us head down to breakfast. I am sure your companion is wondering where you are,” he said, leading the way down the stairs. “I will share the memory of the talk with Amelia when I get back. Come up after dinner if you could.”

“I will, Headmaster. Have a good meeting with Madam Bones,” Harry said as they walked into the Great Hall. Cassius walked straight to him and looked him over before drawing him to their friends while Dumbledore walked up to the staff’s table. 


	2. Untitled Batman/Buffy the Vampire Slayer preview

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is chapter 7. If you've read my other Batman/BTVS story before almost the same plot but kind of different in the way things go down with this. 
> 
> It'll be interesting. 
> 
> So far, 17 chapters written.

Chapter 7

Staring at the screen of the computer, Dick narrowed his eyes. He had spent the last three days since he had talked with Xander and learned about a new part of the world. He had read the journal, start to the latest entry, using the sites that Xander had given him to fill in a few bits of information. It was amazing just what his friend had gone through and what he did in his life just to get through life.

“Damn,” he groaned, ruffling his hair with both hands, before slumping in the chair.

“Language, Master Dick,” Alfred chided as he and Bruce walked down into the Batcave, Dick looking over at him before smiling slightly at the fact that Alfred held a tray of food.

“Sorry, Al. Food?” he asked, taking the tray when it was handed to him with an indulgent look on the man’s face. “Thank you so much.”

“So what have you learned about your young friend?” Bruce asked, pulling another seat over to him with a thoughtful look on his face. He had done some basic information searching on Xander when Dick had first become penpals with him, and what he had found had been basic, but nothing special.

He did well in school; had a slight dyslexia issue, very slight since it was less obvious when he had a computer in front of him; his parents were alcoholics, but not abusive; and his friend, Cordelia Chase, had apparently adopted him into her family by way of just moving him into her mansion. He had few friends, mostly two named Buffy Summers, who had a note on her file that she had burned her gym down at her last school, and Willow Rosenberg, who was apparently a genius.

He highly doubted that she was. Smart, yes, genius no.

There had been one friend, a Jesse, that wasn’t really discussed who had died back in Xander’s sophomore year.

“He’s been through a lot,” Dick said, cutting into his steak and chewing on the bite as he looked up at the screen. “You know his friend, Jesse? He was caught and turned by Darla, used as bait to get to Buffy. During what he called The Harvest, Jesse confronted him and was pushed onto Xander’s stake. He was his first and after that, he went after vampires to get revenge. That didn’t last very long though,” he told them after he had swallowed.

“I take it he started to do it to protect his friends?” Alfred asked, reading over the latest entry with a critical eye. It was short, just a list of how many vampires had been taken out, what crypts had been raided and what had been found within, and if anyone had been lost. It was concise and looked to be a basic report.

“Yeah. He started to see just how many people went home to their families if they were helping. Then shit went down with Willow and he was blamed for everything because, obviously, the now witch Willow can’t do any kind of wrong, despite the fact that it takes two to tango,” Dick said, shaking his head. “For the last eight months, he’s been slowly shoved away by Buffy and Willow. He’s moved in with his ex Cordelia and is thinking heavy thoughts on what he wants to do after this next apocalypse.”

“That is if he survives it,” Bruce said, scrolling up to the second to last entry, seeing that it was about what the mayor apparently was doing.

“He’s too much of a stubborn bitch, his words, to die because of a giant worm,” Dick said, waving a fork with a snort. “He just finished helping Angel become firmly Angel apparently, stopping him from sucking the whole world into Hell, and now Buffy is mooning over him while she deals with the fact that her mother knows she’s now a Slayer. He’s worried about Faith and how her mental state is, and trying to figure out what he wants in life. Luckily he has Oz and Cordelia who are supporting him.”

Bruce hummed in thought and went to the first post, starting to do his own reading. Dick chuckled and returned to his dinner as Alfred shook his head.

“I take it that you both are going to be going out tonight?” he asked, Dick nodding his head. “Very well, I shall gather your outfits.”

“Thanks, Alfred. And this is great. I swear I will get it out of you just what you use to make these steaks so juicy and soft,” Dick promised, getting a sniff from the man.

“I do not think so, young Master Dick,” Alfred drawled, smiling as he moved to get their alternate outfits, making sure that they were the kevlar lined ones. They had been hearing that there were more guns running around in Gotham and he wasn’t going to take any chances with his family and charges after all.

“He just edited the journal about his and Chase’s relationship. A witch apparently gave him more information about how things should have gone if he had been born the way he shows the rest of the world,” Bruce said, shaking his head. “Apparently, if he had been that way, they would be picking up their lives from sending Angel to hell, instead of having a fully bonded demon and human soul; Buffy would be gone, and he would have broken up with Cordelia in their senior year instead of their junior.”

“I’ll have to call him up later then,” Dick hummed, finishing his dinner and wiping his mouth. “I don’t know what to say to him. What do you say about finding out that demons are real and that the really evil bastards tend to stay away from Gotham because we already have batshit insane bastards?” he asked.

Bruce snorted and turned to watch as Dick put the tray onto a table and move to start to stretch in preparation of the night. Standing, he joined his college bound ward. “I have no idea. Did you dig into his history properly?” he asked.

Dick waved a hand to one computer that was running scans, files popping up before shrinking out of the way. “I found out that he was adopted, which he talked about on his journal. In the entry after his relationship one that is,” he said, bending forward, legs spread wide and pressing his chest to the floor. “I have no idea what to say to him.”

“Speak with him. Exchange e-mails along with the letters. E-mails are fast and easy to use when it comes to talking and there are various ways to IM that you two can use now to talk in real time,” he said. Dick hummed and nodded. “I had to figure out what to say when Selena admitted to having a child with a lover from long ago, and the both of them helped us figure things out.”

“At least it helped the two of you learn more about each other and get over that sexual tension you guys had going on,” Dick teased as he slowly moved through his stretches.

Bruce grunted and did his own stretches. “Take the next few weeks to e-mail each other when you have time to talk. Learn about this hidden part of his life. Didn’t he ask you to look up something for him?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Dick hummed. “He asked if I could look for some information on some guy named Jack. He sent what information he knew himself, and some threads to follow since we have a better way of searching,” he said, standing and moving to change into his usual costume.

  
Rubbing the cape between two fingers, he thought of finally telling Bruce that he was retiring Robin and taking up a new name, but he supposed that it wasn’t a good time. They both had a lot of heavy information hit them in a few days after all.


	3. Obscurity, a Morally Gray Harry Potter story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a sneak peek into Obscurity, which is one of the stories that I am focusing on. Noxxia is helping me with this world and with this story and all I can say is Thank you to her. <3 She is a lovely person. 
> 
> This is: Chapter 26

Sitting down before one Director Amelia Bones, Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Black stared at her, getting a stare in return. “What can the Auror Department do for you?” she asked, placing a DictoQuill to a scroll of parchment. She watched as it wrote down the question she had just asked. She held up a finger and said, “November first of Nineteen-Ninety-One. Director Amelia Bones meeting with Lady Narcissa Malfoy and Doctor Andromeda Tonks to file a report.” She turned to the two ladies. “Sorry about that. I need this for my records. And yours to.”

Narcissa nodded her head, agreeing with that. “As you know, we are mentors. I can not tell you who they are, just that they were raised in the muggle world,” she started out. “Due to the sensitive nature, we are not able to tell you who they are without express blood signed permission, which would require them leaving Hogwarts during class times. Which is just not possible.”

“As mentors, we have bound two-way journals,” Andromeda said, pulling out a thin black book. “They hold all of the conversations we have with our students.” They shared a look between them before she reached into her small wrist purse, pulling out curled papers. “We can give you copies of the conversations. They sent this to us early this morning,” she said, handing over the copies.

Amelia took the pages, idly noting what they were and reading the conversation out loud. “What do you mean that there was a troll in the school!?” she screamed. Narcissa winced while Andromeda rubbed at one ear with a glare. “I was not told about this! No one was. For that matter, my niece hasn’t written to me about any of this either,” she continued, frowning softly as she tapped her fingers on the desk.

She hummed and pulled out an interdepartmental memo, turning it purple to indicate that it was important and wrote out a letter. She tapped it with her wand, watched it copied itself four more times, fold up and fly away from her desk. “Who are you pulling in?” she asked.

“Fudge, and two of my own personal people that I trust,” Amelia said. “I’m going to have them work this with me. Shacklebolt and Scrimgeour are good and I can trust them to do the work properly without letting any bias’ they have be used against them,” she continued. Narcissa nodded and watched as Amelia used the information to fill out a report about the troll.

She asked questions, Andromeda finding that her charge was on break and could ask them, giving them to Amelia. Once the two Aurors and Minister came in, they took the conjured seats while Amelia finished writing out the report, sitting back with a groan. “To be quite frank, Minister, this is about to become a shit show.”

“You will need to ignore my husband in this matter,” Narcissa said. “I know that he is usually a good advisor, but in this case, he knows nothing. And I will tell him to keep his opinions out of this matter. I refuse to allow my son to be hurt because he gave bad advice,” she warned.

“Lady Malfoy?” Fudge asked, squeaking and blinking. Her gaze was dark and serious, reminding him of the years that he had spent under her mentorship when he had started his political career. Her Black grandfather had taken her in when he had just started out at the ministry and she had been in her fourth year. She had taken one look at him, told him to buy certain books, and if unable to buy them, borrow them.

That they would help him on his path. It was during the war that something had changed in him. Mentally noting to get his mental status checked deeper than normal, he straightened up and looked between the three women. The two Aurors stared at him like he was something they had never seen.

“Alright. Tell me what’s going on,” Fudge said, sitting up straight and smoothing his tie down. “I take it that this has to do with Hogwarts if you are saying that this will be problematic,” he guessed.

Amelia nodded once, copied the scroll that had their meeting so far on it, and handed it over to the three men. They started to read, Shacklebolt scowling at the information. “Are we sure about this?” he asked.

Andromeda nodded her head. “Yes. The one I am mentoring says that most of his classmates have shown no urge to send an owl to their parents or guardians. I have a bad feeling that the moment they leave the wards, they won’t really think about it and won’t tell their parents or guardians at all,” she admitted. “There are wards that were set to protect what goes on in the schools, but they haven’t been used since we went under the Statue of Secrecy,” she continued. “It stopped those who came from muggle families who had to return to them from outing themselves as witches. The wards tend to just make certain things seem not that important. They were once just set towards magic, and anything magically connected.”

Fudge groaned and rubbed at his face. “A troll?” he whined. “How in Merlin’s name did a _troll_ get past the Creature wards? Aren’t they blocked from being allowed on the grounds?” he asked.

Narcissa tilted his head. “Yes, I do believe that they are on that list of blocked creatures, so I have no idea what is wrong with that,” she said, frowning. “If we have need to update or strengthen the wards, that will need to be done during the summer months.” She looked over at Andromeda. “We will need to get McGonagall’s permission to check the wards. That permission is set with the Deputy Head or the third in line, while the Wards are held, usually, by the headmaster,” she stated.

Andromeda nodded. “It will not be hard. I’m sure that if Amelia meets with her and explains what needs to be done, she will do so,” she said, looking to the two men. “Are you both able to keep your fanboyism over Dumbledore down for this? We need those who can keep their heads straight.”

Shacklebolt sat up straight. “I will do my job. The children are what matter here and somehow, someone allowed a troll to get in. And if what your young charge has said, Dumbledore sent the young Slytherin’s down to the dormitories in the dungeons. Where the Troll was supposedly,” he said, twitching. “I do not approve of this.”

Scrimgeour nodded in agreement. “He is correct. I respect Dumbledore for what he has done for our world, but I am not particularly a fan. He has bungled many things and I think this is a good time to start looking into the school and how it is run,” he said.

Amelia looked to Fudge and placed the completed complaint down. “The school may be two years older than the Ministry, but they did sign the same treaty as the other schools. Meaning we can go in without being seen as invaders,” she said. “But the paperwork must be signed and sealed by the acting Minister of Magic,” she stated.

Fudge took a deep breath and called for his Ministry Elf, requesting that he get his official Minister ring and the wax from the sealed drawer of his desk. The Elf popped back and placed the wood box down with a bow. Running his wand over it and making sure that it was the real thing, the dictoquill making a note of it, he opened it.

Removing the ring from its place, he sighed at the heat from the magic greeting him, slipping it onto one finger. He smiled, patting the stone in it before picking up the wax stick. He melted the wax so that it formed a circle on it, took the ring off, and pressed the top into the still warm wax. With a flash of magic, the wax was a perfect circle, his signature was under it, and the scroll rolled up and sealed itself.

“A warrant for you to do what you must do for the good of the students of Hogwarts will be in your hands in no less then thirty minutes,” he stated, putting the ring back on and packing up the wax stick. “Give me that long to get to my desk and do it.” Amelia smirked and nodded.


	4. Untitled Naruto/Shikamaru/Neji Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is absolutely huge already. I'm on chapter 70 and barely at the end of the Chunin exams. So this one will take some time to write and edit. 
> 
> Chapter: 68

Naruto shook off the genjutsu as soon as it started, a seal warming against his wrist in warning as Gaara started to cackle madly. “Fuck, need to hurry this up,” he hissed, laying the last of the markers down and activating them with the help of a clone.

Once he had the dome up, Gaara screamed as his chakra was leeched from his body, weakening himself and Shukaku. “I hate to do this, but Kurama says that you need to be put to sleep for a while and have the monk’s power removed,” he said, stepping into the circle. “That you weren’t supposed to wake from your healing for another three years when you were awakened again.”

Gaara twitched and glared at him, eyes turning into a half mixture of gold on black in one eye, and the normal green on white. “Why?” he asked, voiced gravel and over laid with the biju’s own. “Why are you doing this to us?”

Naruto smiled sadly, walking towards him as he pulled out the sealing scroll, flicking it open and letting the end fall open. “To help you. I know it doesn’t look like that, but I am here to help you,” he said, reaching out and brushing off the sand body armor that Gaara worked. “Trust me just long enough for me to do this.”

Gaara whined at the touch that was soft and caring, filled with warmth of care and belief, leaning into it. He barely noticed when the hand with the sealing scroll pushed his shirt to the side, exposing the seal on his chest. He did notice when the seal was pressed to the seal on his skin and a heaviness that he had never noticed was pulled out of his body slowly, making him whimper.

“Shush. It’s almost done. This is the hard part,” Naruto whispered, pushing more of his power into the seal and pulling the last of the monk’s left-over power out of the seal. “When I am done here, you both will be better. Able to work together properly, able to live together. Just like me and Kurama can,” he cooed.

Gaara whimpered and shuddered before his eyes rolled back, the seal on the scroll spreading onto Gaara’s skin. Naruto caught him and laid him back onto the floor as several Konoha nin landed around him, watching as the seal slowly curled and settled around the faulty one that had been placed on him.

“I need you guys to take him somewhere safe and out of the way. I don’t want whoever has ordered this to get to him,” Naruto said. One of the jounins, a guy that Naruto knew was called Mokume Kunugi, opened his mouth before Naruto glared him into silence. “As the Uzumaki head, I have the right to take someone when it comes to seals. I must make sure that his seal stays stable while it is settling in,” he stated.

The group nodded and two disappeared with the unconscious Gaara. Kakashi landed next to him along with Asuma. “Nice work,” Asuma drawled, patting the younger male on the shoulder with a smile.

“Thanks, Asuma. Kakashi-san,” Naruto greeted, saluting the two of them. “What is happening?” he asked. 

Kakashi frowned and pointed to the roof of the Kage box where a box of green stood. “Snek-san is up there with the Hokage. Apparently, Kabuto took the place of the Kazekage and has attacked to get to the Hokage.”

“He wants dad’s brother,” Asuma stated, Naruto frowning heavily. “Think you got a seal that’ll help us get through that thing?” he asked.

Naruto frowned before nodding. “I do. I need you guys to watch over me while I write it down though. It’s going to send a massive shock of electricity through it and if I don’t do it right, it’ll attack us to,” he said.

Asuma and Kakashi shared a look before nodding. “We’ll cover you,” Kakashi said, turning to the rest of the rookies that were there. “Do your parts. Get the civilians out of here and get them to safety.”

“Sakura, I need you to head to the hospital and help where ever you can,” Kakashi instructed, the pink haired girl nodding as she swallowed heavily. While out of the village with Anko for the last month, between sessions with her therapist, the same one Kurenai left the village to see, and her lessons with Anko, she had taken up studying healing as a nin.

The head of the small satellite hospital, a retired medic nin, had taken one look at her, checked her charts and told Anko to make her grow her reserves some more. Then had proceeded to hand Sakura a pile of books and scrolls about healing and how to use her chakra to do.

She had just started to move on to using her chakra to do healing, Kakashi having learned that. “They’re going to need as many hands that know how to stitch and wrap up wounds,” he said, Sakura nodding before taking off with a couple of other nins who would help at the hospital.

Kakashi looked around, idly tossing a kunai that lodged itself in the eye of an attacking Suna nin. “Alright, let’s get you up there,” he said. Naruto hummed and nodded, the ground shaking under them.

Naruto cursed lowly but jumped up the walls of the stadium, using the walls as much as possible to get up to the roof. Landing, he slashed at a nin with a slashed hiate-ate with a long kunai, ignoring the blood that got on his face and clothes. The man gurgled and fell off the roof, dead before his body landed on the ground. Asuma and Kakashi didn’t take long to clear the rest of the nins from the roof as Naruto pulled out a rather large brush, a large bowl, a very large block of ink, and two one-gallon jugs of purified water.

“Keep them off me while I mix this up,” he called out, using one of his kunai to chop the ink block up into the bowl. Asuma smirked and nodded, knowing what the young man was doing. He had seen Naruto do something like what he was doing before when he had made the seal that now rested on Gaara’s chest.

Naruto would use a large amount of paper to write the seal, the details being put in before it was carefully shrunk. And in return, the shrinking would compress the power in the ink, making the seal that much more dangerous. And if what Naruto had said about having to get the seal right otherwise it would turn on them, Asuma had a feeling that it was going to be an _extremely_ powerful seal.

Naruto was quick to get the ink mixed and ready before unsealing a large piece of paper, holding it down with kunai at each corner. He dipped the brush into the ink and placed down the first lines of the seal, eyes and hands steady as he worked, ignoring the fighting that he could hear behind him in the dome.

And the fighting that he could hear down in the arena and in the village. He continued his work, laying down each line as it needed, adding chakra to the ink through the brush. Pulling back, he frowned at the dead body that was holding down one corner, looking to Kakashi with a raised eyebrow.

“Had to borrow your kunai when the idiot pinned me down. I figured he might make a good weight for the moment,” Kakashi said, picking up kunai and tucking them away for the moment. Asuma was doing the same, raiding the dead bodies for tools to continue the fight with.

Naruto rolled his eyes. “Now comes the fun part,” he said, placing his hands on two specific spots, pushing chakra into the seal, making it glow. Once it had the right level of glowing, he pushed the spots in towards the middle, making the entire seal become smaller until it was one-fourth the size that he had made it.

Naruto pulled out a kunai and cut a square of paper out with the seal on it, holding it up. “I’m ready,” he said, turning to the barrier and narrowing his eyes with a snarl. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't usually do this, but yes, there will be a LOT of changes in how things go down. And I do mean a lot of changes. <3


	5. Walk the Edge (Bleach/Naruto)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter: who knows. I'm adding in some filler chapters for things so I don't know how many chapters I'm in now. *shrugs* But I hope you enjoy this sneak peek!

Slipping through the window that had one less seal on it then all the others, Orochimaru closed it behind him, tilting his head as he listened to Ichigo moving in the front room. He hadn’t been able to visit with the young man for nearly a month, and was curious as to what was going on with him. He had heard a few things after all and wanted to know what the little Seductionist was up to after all.

Sliding out of his shoes, he placed them on the shoe rack that sat next to the window and left the darkened bedroom. He could feel just the bare edges of another’s chakra, the obvious lingering bits that came from long term habitation, coming from the guest room across the main room.

Ichigo looked up from where he was laying out a tea set, raising an eyebrow as he swept his eyes over him. “Well, you seem healthier than last time,” he drawled. Orochimaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he sat down, watching the other man move around, almost absently doing things.

“You seem to have quite a bit on your mind. What is going on in that head of yours?” Orochimaru finally asked, a small green snake slithering out of one sleeve of his haori. She was the youngest, hatched just ten years before, but she had taken a liking to Ichigo in the few months that he and Orochimaru had been sleeping together.

Ichigo knelt down and scooped the little green snake up with a smile as she wrapped herself around his wrist, hissing in pleasure. “Hello, little Kimiko,” he chuckled before laying her around his neck where she would be safe. “I’m sure you know what I’ve been up to lately, Orochimaru. Your network is probably better than your former teammates,” he drawled.

“You took over Team Seven, correct?” Orochimaru asked. He watched with curious golden eyes as Ichigo finally sat near him and poured the tea. He smirked when he poured a small saucer for Kimiko to. “You will spoil them.”

Ichigo snorted. “Companions, summons, and partners all need a little spoiling sometimes,” he stated, giving Orochimaru a look before picking up his own tea cup with a sigh. “I don’t know why I took them on but there is potential…” he started before trailing off.

Orochimaru tilted his head, remembering when he had first seen his own genin team. He had easily switched out one of the team members for the just graduated Iruka, but they had had potential themselves, which had been a good thing since he had worked them into the ground. Not many had known that he had had Iruka and Anko both, but he supposed it had turned out to be a good thing for the younger man if not for her.

“What are you thinking about?” Orochimaru asked, watching as Kimiko slid down Ichigo’s arm with a hiss of delight before sticking her snout into the still warm tea for her.

“I got one of the most broken Team Seven yet,” Ichigo groaned, rubbing at his face. “If you were still insane, you could have easily manipulated Sasuke into leaving the village as a traitor and come to you,” he admitted. “Naruto would have been fucked over until someone took him on as an actual apprentice, and Sakura would have had to find reality. Hopefully before she learned the darker side of being a kunoichi.”

“I take it that the academy has fallen onto peacetime teachings? Slowly getting them used to the world as a nin instead of just shoving it down their throats by tossing them into the deep end, so to speak?” Orochimaru asked.

Ichigo groaned and stood up, moving to the desk in one corner, a computer sitting on it along with a pile of academy books, notepads, and a pack of pens. Picking up the books, he walked over and carefully moved the tail of the happily exploring snake before setting them onto the table. “The books. At least the ones they use now. Apparently the civilian side of things got huffy and pushed the books through. Hiruzen either didn’t want to fight them or they were snuck through,” he said.

Orochimaru frowned and picked up the first book, flipping it over, frowning at the way it was set up. It was...soft. There was no other word for it. The pictures were cartoonish where he could remember several with various parts on a student being pierced by a kunai, or a shuriken as a warning to not fuck around.

Muttering, he barely noticed when Ichigo placed a pen and paper down next to him, letting him make notes. He didn’t even notice when Naruto arrived, looking at him with wary eyes and Ichigo had to explain what was going on.

By the time he had finished making some preliminary notes on what was wrong with the books, he had eaten dinner absently, Naruto had changed into a house yukata and was spoiling Kimiko by giving her a single finger rub down, and Ichigo was in his own house yukata while reading a book.

“Naruto-kun, Ichigo, I am going to say this bluntly,” Orochimaru finally said, standing up and stretching with the slinky grace of his snakes. Naruto looked up as Kimiko wrapped around his fingers playfully, Ichigo putting his book aside, and looking amused. “The academy sucks. Your kunoichi are learning to arrange flowers where they should be learning the soft spots on a man’s body to escape if it comes down to it. You are learning how to fight clean when you should be learning to fight dirty. Instead of going for the eyes or for the jugular, you go for the chest.

“Instead of being nin, you are being taught how to be fluffy bodyguards,” he finished, looking at his lover. “What are the stats since the last war?” he asked.

“Genin teams tend to only pass about thirty-three percent of the time. That means, three teams per graduation. The rest, depending on their performance during the final tests, are either shipped back to the Academy or are stuck in the Genin Corps. Most of those don’t move past Genin until their late teens, early twenties. At the earliest,” Ichigo ticked off. “We’re already testing those in the genin corps for skills and setting up new genin teams. We have more than enough Jounin and Chunin who are willing to take a team and whip them into shape.”

“Good. I take it that you are going to reformat the academy classes?” Orochimaru asked as he gathered dishes, blue eyes watching him carefully. He was silently pleased by the wariness that Naruto showed him. Apparently the boy wasn’t an idiot, but rather was under trained, and hadn’t been taught many of the things that other children were.

“Of course.” Ichigo watched as his sometimes sex partner carried the dishes into the kitchen, rinsing them off and drying his hands before coming back out. “Tsunade is _pissed_ to say the least. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a man so old run for the hills that fast after she got done with him.”

“I think it took him point five seconds to go from the Hokage office to the top of the Second Hokage’s head on the monument,” Naruto pipped up, gently untangling Kimiko when he saw her start to drop in tiredness. He laid her onto a smallish decorative pillow with a small stroke and stood up. “Do I need to go back to my old apartment? It’s still mine and all…”

Ichigo snorted and waved hand. “We’re not going to fuck out here. And there are privacy seals in each of our rooms, Naruto. Head to bed. We don’t have training in the morning since I have meetings with people, but I expect you to be there on time tomorrow for our daily missions,” he instructed.

Naruto smiled and bowed before bouncing off, Orochimaru watching, looking highly amused. “He has potential.”

“He does.” Ichigo stood and moved Kimiko closer to a small floor heater, turning it on low before making sure that she had a bowl of water close by. “She’ll be able to get to either us or Naruto easily enough. I’ve made sure that the doors will allow your summons through as they wish when it comes time to communicate,” he said, leading the way into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. “I think I’m going to take Naruto on as my apprentice though. I’ve made the offer and he’s been studying and asking questions as to what a seduction expert does, so it’s promising. All three of my genin though will be going to therapy though.”

“That bad,” Orochimaru mused, watching Ichigo move about the room, securing it from anyone who would interrupt their time. “I suggest a light C-ranked mission in a few weeks. Take the time to run your people into the ground. I hear some interesting news that come from Wave and I believe that yourself and Kakashi-san would be the best in taking care of it.”

Ichigo looked over to his lover and raised an eyebrow, getting a smirk from the other man. “How about you tell me what you know later? In the morning preferably. I have need of you. It has been a stressful month for me after all.” Orochimaru chuckled and brought Ichigo close, hands sliding down a slim back as he dipped his head to kiss the soft lips.


	6. Untitled Time Travel Harry Potter Fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last sneek peek. Yes, all of these are what I am going to be working on for the next year. So keep an eye out for some of the slightly shorter ones.
> 
> I will also have shorter stories coming out while I work on the long ones. I'm hoping to have at least two of the longer stories done and rewritten by the end of the year so I can post them. <3
> 
> Chapter Posted: 2
> 
> Discord Channel to check out what I'm doing and to talk with me: https://discord.gg/qnJ7gJC (spammers will be kicked or banned)

Chapter 2

Putting the bread to the side to rise, Petunia watched as her nephew carefully used a small chef’s knife cut up some celery. She sighed and shook her head. “Whatever has happened has really messed up your childhood.”

“Only the last few years,” Harry said, smiling up at her before putting the celery into the mix of stuffing that they were making for dinner. “If you make the sausage, I’ll cut the apple and mix the broth in.”

Petunia eyed him before nodding. “Deal.” She pulled out the sausage links that she would toss in with the stuffing while Harry took two large green apples and started to cut them. “You changed,” she stated. “More so than any child should with the life like yours.”

Harry just smiled up at her. “I’ll be telling you later,” he promised. “I don’t actually remember if I was always in the cupboard to be honest. To be quite frank, not a lot before age five.” He shrugged. “But then again, they say that I have a big black spot from an obliviate that won’t ever go away. It hit when I was still developing most of my memory connections.”

Petunia muttered as she flipped the sausage in the pan. “I’ll get a contract drawn up with Griphook,” Harry snorted as he continued to chop the apples. Once he was happy, he added them to the mix and found the broth, pouring it in slowly, mixing often. Petunia snorted, drained the sausage, patted them dry, and chopped them into chunks to add to the mix.

“I…remember making so many delicious meals that were healthy and balanced,” she said, staring at the mix before pulling out a wooden spoon. Harry smiled softly and washed his hands off.

“That I do remember. I remember really loving this one pizza that you tried out because you saw it in a magazine,” Harry said. “It was really, really delicious.”

“Cauliflower crust, good high-quality cheese. Ham slices. Veggies. You and Dudley both demolished a medium one between the two of you and me and Vernon ate the other,” she breathed. “And one made from spaghetti squash.” She winced and rubbed at her head.

Griphook came in with the tea pot, pushing her to sit on a bar stool that they kept tucked out the way, and started to make a fresh pot. The scent of something minty filled the air when he dropped a packet of powder into the heating water. “Take a cup each time that a memory comes up. It’ll help with the pain,” he instructed, finding a large pot and pouring the water into it. “A cup max. Less if it’s a lighter pain.”

“Lily made something like this once when I was sick,” Petunia said, taking the cup offered by the goblin.

“It’s a healers medical headache powder. Usually a healer will have a stock on hand. We’ve been told by the muggleborns that it’s a lot like peppermint tea when hot, and spearmint when cold,” he explained. “I’ve swept your house and there are several items that will need to be destroyed. Except one item. I can strip it of the charms…but there were other charms on it. Protective charms.”

Petunia looked up at him with flinty eyes. “The bastard put hexes on my wedding necklace didn’t they?” she hissed. “Lily put protective charms on that because there was a chance of me and Vernon getting hit. Did they touch his wedding cuffs?” He shook his head. “Good. He’d be choking on a part if he had.”

Harry shook his head and found a casserole dish, helping his aunt put the stuffing into a pan, placing the pan to the side for the next hour. Petunia sighed and checked the bread dough before pushing it down. Between the two of them, they had the bread kneaded and separated into three pans to rise before they cooked it. They soon had the boneless skinless chicken marinating in a mix in the fridge and a mousse sitting in the refrigerator for the next few hours.

Griphook watched as Harry prompted smaller connection memories carefully. When he had seen the young child walk into Gringotts and ask to see his account manager, he hadn’t expected to be told just what was going on by the young man. He had taken Harry Potter into a conference room that was set up just for such things and told him what was going to happen before he got the Potter family account manager. After doing the necessary blood tests, Griphook had stared at the two words on there that had been on the pages.

Traveler – Time.

Those two words had changed how things had to go down. Griphook hadn’t gotten the Potter family account manager, but instead had gone straight to Lord Ragnok. It took them an hour to find out just what had gone on, finding that one of their own had been paid off to do nothing in regards to the Potter heir, and found out that they had already left.

They doubted that they would find the Goblin since it seemed as if he had connections with an India clan that they didn’t connect to in any way.

Ragnok had met with Harry and Harry had explained what he could remember. The ritual that he and his friends had used to send his mind back had restarted their timeline and his memories would come back in full by the time he started Hogwarts. He had just turned eight, had to wait a year before doing a damn thing about his aunt, uncle, and cousin, and wanted to start the wheels of change in motion.

His mission was to stop Voldemort from destroying everything in his insanity. He told them that he didn’t remember a lot, but the Heir of Slytherin had been fucked with mentally by someone. Harry thought it might have been Grinderwald since Harry could remember finding mentions of the man going around to various orphanages before he was defeated.

Griphook had become the Potter family’s manager and started to do research on the man named Tom Marvolo Riddle during the last year while also putting things back in order. He had met with Dumbledore to tell him that he had to put everything on hold, including payments to the Dursley family. Dumbledore had been concerned but understanding, signing off on the papers that he had been handed.

As Harry’s magical guardian, he had very little control over what happened, and just signed off of things as they needed if the Goblins thought something should happen. The accounts made money from the investments that they had set up before Lily and James Potter had died but no new investments had been done since then since it took a Potter signature to do so.

Griphook had straightened out most of what had been messed up in the accounts, checked the accounts for Riddle and Slytherin, and started a full bank scan. It had taken them close to six months but they found three different Horcuxes, which had been put into a special vault to be held until they could find all of them. There was talk about merging the soul pieces back into one being properly and trying to get Riddle back into sanity.

That was all because of one little boy who was handing his aunt a half cup of tea with a smile.  
  
“Your husband will be here in the next couple of hours?” Griphook asked. Petunia nodded. “I will go to the bank and gather more tea for all of you. I have no doubt that you will need them. The tea, luckily, is non-addictive,” he promised.

Petunia smiled at him, still looking pained. “Thank you, Master Griphook. If you need money…” she started, trailing off when Harry waved her off.

“Just take it out of my trust vault, please, Manager Griphook,” Harry said, the hidden goblin nodding and disappearing with a soft pop.

Arriving at the bank, Griphook dropped his glamour and headed for the healer’s room, telling the head of their healers what he needed. He was told to sit for a few minutes while she gathered up enough powder for a large batch of tea once she knew what he needed it for. She soon returned with a Ever-Last bag. “Remind them to that they must take it each time a memory comes up unless there is no pain,” she reminded him.

“Of course, Healer Bran,” he replied, bowing with a smile before leaving her to do what she needed to do with her own work.

He sighed and put up his glamour before disappearing from a small room off the side, arriving at the house to find Petunia out in the garden. Attacking weeds. Harry simply stood with a tall glass of the now cold tea in hand, waiting for her to need it again. Raising an eyebrow at the young boy, Harry smiled warily up at him.

“She remembered that whoever has been messing with their memories hit me the first time that they came around and made it so that they remembered it as Vernon hitting me for the first and last time,” Harry replied. “I don’t remember it so I’m thinking that’s when the obliviate was used on me,” he admitted.

Griphook sighed. “I’ll go create that contract now,” he stated, heading back into the house.


End file.
